


No Strings: The Missing Scene

by slythatheart



Series: No Strings [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing bedroom scene from the end of No Strings. Chronologically this is set between No Strings and Attached, but best read after Attached. Smut with feelings...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings: The Missing Scene

Sebastian had closed his bedroom door behind them out of habit. No one else was home, but he always closed his door when he was in his room. He was glad for that habit actually; it was proving to be useful since he was being pressed firmly up against said door with his legs wrapped around Dave's waist. He was sitting low slung against the other boy's hips and could feel the rigid flesh of what promised to be a very large erection rubbing against the soft skin behind his balls. They were still fully clothed, though both had already discarded their footwear and socks (they were always the first to go; Sebastian just couldn't _stand_ the sight of a man forgetting to take his socks off) and Dave's cap had been flung somewhere in the general vicinity of his desk.

Dave's arms were folded tightly around Sebastian's midsection, one arm occasionally letting go to shift a hand lower and squeeze at the firm muscles of Sebastian's ass. The sheer force of heat that surged through him when he'd realized that the other boy could support his weight with one arm made Sebastian groan and bite down hard on Dave's shoulder through his shirt.

He'd never found this position so incredibly _easy_ before. Oh, Sebastian loved the feeling of being held up against a wall – any solid surface, actually – but in the past it had always been a struggle to keep himself in place. He'd constantly had to try and support some of his own weight while his man-of-choice for the night struggled awkwardly to hold him up and still get them both off.

This was absolutely nothing like his past experiences. Sebastian didn't need to try and grip something, or uncomfortably lean against whatever he could get leverage on while hoping it wouldn't break. His arms and legs weren't aching from the strain of keeping himself in place and he wasn't wondering if the guy carrying him was going to drop him any second.

"Fucking Christ, Bear Cub. Just how strong are you?" Sebastian moaned into the other boy's cheek. He could feel Dave's mouth curl into a grin against him and he turned to seize the larger teen's lower lip with his teeth. He nibbled and sucked at the flesh he'd captured before moaning again and pulling Dave into a proper kiss, tongues dueling for a few moments until they both relaxed and just explored the wet heat.

Dave was bigger and stronger than anyone Sebastian had fucked before. He'd never been all that into muscles in the past but this left him wondering why. Dave was holding him in place effortlessly, as though he could stand there for hours just fucking Sebastian into the door and _God that was an incredibly hot idea_.

It wasn't going to happen like that, though, Sebastian knew. Not only because Dave was nowhere near experienced enough for that to be a good idea, but also because if Dave's cock was even close to what he was hoping for, Sebastian would need a bit more prepping than this particular position would allow.

The idea left Sebastian a bit disappointed that this would only be a one-time thing – not that he'd ever admit to it. He wasn't into anything more than a bit of fun before moving onto the next conquest and he suspected that it'd take more than one or two nights of messing around to be able to enjoy the full experience of being fucked into a wall by someone the size of Dave. _What a pity._

He pulled away from the kiss, feeling his stomach swoop just a little when he saw that Dave had instinctively tried to keep their lips together, letting out a low sound of protest when he was unsuccessful.

_Fuck that's hot._

"Down," Sebastian murmured. Actually, he quite liked exactly where he was but he was fairly certain it would get better once their clothes came off. Dave looked confused for just a moment until Sebastian's hands started to pull at his shirt, only managing to gather it up around Dave's pecs. Suddenly the slim teen found himself placed carefully on his feet while his shirt was being unbuttoned and drawn swiftly over his shoulders. Dave had also somehow succeeded in removing his own shirt and making a start on Sebastian's belt before his brain caught up.

"Well, aren't you eager?" he smirked as he drew Dave closer to him by the belt loops on his jeans and bumped their groins together. He nipped at the now bare skin of Dave's chest – unsurprised to see a light dusting of hair – and leaned back to look over the larger teen. He couldn't help but keep their hips pressed together as he did so, loving just how hard and _huge_ the bulge pressed against his own dick felt. "Mmm," he grinned as he trailed a hand from the top of Dave's jeans up to his shoulder, then back down to tweak at a nipple, "you're making me appreciate muscles, Growly."

Dave blushed at that, dropping his eyes for a moment in a way that Sebastian found, against his nature, to be sweet. His stomach tightened involuntarily as he felt Dave's fingers trace along the lines of his abs; it tickled slightly but mostly just made him want more.

"Fuck, Seb," Dave groaned, "your abs… I just wanna…God, _fuck_." Sebastian was almost startled when the larger boy fell to his knees and started licking and sucking at the muscles along his stomach. His mouth was hot, wet and eager and he wasn't at all restrained, leaving shiny trails and red marks all over the smooth skin. When he felt Dave's hands start massaging the globes of his ass, pulling his hips forward, he tangled one hand into the short hair in front of him and dropped the other to the back of Dave's neck. His skin was growing warmer and he was struggling to focus on anything other than the way that mouth was making him feel.

Then the wonderful feeling was gone and fingers were making quick work finishing what they'd started earlier, undoing his belt and pants. Dave looked up from what he was doing, locking eyes with Sebastian. "I've uh…I've never done this before," Dave said quietly, gently stroking the skin on Sebastian's left hip, "but I want to. Can I?"

"Can you…? Fuck, Bear Cub, you can do _whatever the fuck you want_ to me right now as long as it doesn't involve stopping."

Dave grinned as he tugged down Sebastian's pants then cupped him through the tight boxer briefs he had chosen for the night. "These are pretty sexy," the older boy whispered as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss over the cloth covered hardness. Sebastian chuckled as he began massaging his fingers along Dave's scalp encouragingly. He didn't remember much about the first guy he blew, but he remembered being a little nervous; hopefully a little reassurance would give Dave a better experience than he'd had. Why he cared so much, he wasn't sure. As long as it felt good that should be enough, but something in Sebastian wanted to do the right thing by Dave. He could wonder about that later, though – he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Dave's thumbs hooked into the waistband of Sebastian's underwear and slowly peeled the fabric downwards. When they'd dropped to pool on his discarded pants, Sebastian stepped out of the clothing around his feet and kicked it away. He could feel warm breath tickling along his cock as Dave leaned in closer, only to pause. Sebastian loosened one of his hands from Dave's hair and began to stroke gently along the other boy's temple. After a few moments of wondering whether Dave had changed his mind, Sebastian felt him lean closer and swipe his tongue very deliberately from the base of Sebastian's cock all the way to the head.

Sebastian could feel his heart rate rising, his breathing was shallower and he knew his skin was probably flushed. His cock was rock hard, hard enough that it was beginning to hurt. He was fine with Dave exploring later but for the moment he needed more than that.

"Dave, I know you probably want to take your time and all," Sebastian choked out, "but if you don't either suck me or fuck me right the hell now, I'm going to go insane."

Apparently that was exactly what he needed to hear, because Dave growled – _why hadn't Sebastian noticed how fucking hot_ _that sound was before?_ – as he wrapped his lips around the head of Sebastian's cock, tonguing at the tip and sucking gently.

Sebastian let out a faint moan at the spikes of electricity he could feel arching low in his belly. Dave had started bobbing his head carefully, taking more into his mouth until Sebastian knew it was as much as the other boy felt comfortable with. He was hot all over. His skin was tingling and all he could concentrate on was the feeling of Dave's mouth moving up and down on his dick. It was obvious to him that Dave was inexperienced, his technique was sloppy and he couldn't take it deep, but he definitely made up for his lack of experience with enthusiasm. He seemed to be a quick learner, too, using Sebastian's reactions to figure out what he liked. When he pulled one of Dave's hands from its resting place on his hip to wrap it around the lower part of his cock, Dave took the hint without the slightest hesitation, curling his fingers into a steady grip and pumping his hand in time with his mouth.

After a few minutes Sebastian's legs were trembling and he knew he was getting close. His arousal had been intensifying until he could feel it boiling inside him, ready to overflow. He didn't know how Dave would react if Sebastian came in his mouth, so it was probably best not to risk it. He didn't want the other boy to freak out and possibly change his mind before Sebastian got the chance to enjoy his apparently well sized cock. Tugging gently at the hair still tangled around his fingers, he pulled Dave away from him before seizing his own throbbing shaft and jerking it quickly, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach in just a few strokes.

His muscles felt like jelly and he stumbled over to his bed, reaching out and pulling Dave in the same direction. He collapsed onto his back, legs spread wide. They dangled off the edge of the mattress at the knees in what he knew would be a very revealing position to the boy still standing by the bed. He folded his dry hand under his neck and tilted his head up to look at Dave. The other teen was staring at him, wide eyes traveling over Sebastian's form, zeroing in on the spot where Sebastian's wet fingers had started drawing random patterns through the pearly strands of come still on his skin.

"Don't worry, Growly," he smirked as he leisurely brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, "We're just getting started."

Dave made a noise low in his throat that Sebastian would have described as a whimper had it come from anyone else. Instead, it was something he couldn't name; a cross between a muffled cry and a deep reverberation that would have gone straight to Sebastian's cock if he hadn't just come moments earlier. The larger boy stalked towards him, leaning over Sebastian and kissing him hungrily. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Dave's fingers trailing over his stomach as he pulled out of the kiss.

Dave stared down at his hand, rubbing the wetness between his thumb and forefinger before licking it experimentally. Sebastian grabbed some tissues from his bedside table and quickly cleaned himself up; watching as one side of Dave's mouth lifted in a half smile that appeared to be very self-satisfied.

"For someone who still has his pants on, you're looking awfully pleased with yourself."

"You're such an impatient brat, Seb," Dave laughed as he undid the fly on his jeans.

Sebastian had to agree with that comment. The few seconds it had taken for Dave to undo his jeans and shuck them off with his boxers may as well have been hours. He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever to see Dave's cock. When it was finally revealed to him, hard and _god-so-fucking-perfect_ , Sebastian couldn't pull his eyes away.

From the way Dave had acted, and from what Sebastian had been able to feel pressed against him, he had anticipated that it would be impressive. He'd expected it to be at least as good as what he'd heard Creeper-Face bragging he'd had, though it had been hard to tell through a thick layer of denim.

He had definitely underestimated Bear Cub.

Normally he didn't like finding out he'd underestimated someone, but in this case he was willing to make an exception.

Sebastian had guessed Dave was probably bigger than nine inches – judging by how completely unenthused he'd been at the idea of it – but Sebastian had thought that would amount to a bonus inch if he was lucky, maybe even one and a half if some unknown deity smiled down at him. He certainly hadn't expected two or two and a half inches more. That was the kind of endowment Sebastian had fully believed to be confined to porn stars and guys vain and rich enough to buy some extra length.

If this was any indication, Sebastian must have been a Saint in a previous life. There was just no other way his karma could be this good.

He knew he was staring. He could feel himself struggling to take a proper breath as his eyes drifted over the length – _and oh God, the thickness, too_ – of Dave's cock. Sebastian swallowed around the unexpected lump in this throat, trying not to choke on his own saliva as every nerve ending in his body started screaming at him. He could feel the nearly invisible hairs on his arms standing on end and his dick was slowly attempting to harden despite the orgasm he'd had not five minutes earlier.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed with eyes wide and his mouth literally watering. He swallowed again; it would be pretty embarrassing if he actually started to drool.

"Uh…Seb?" It wasn't until Dave's voice broke through his awe that he managed to tear his gaze away and look the other teen in the eye.

"Yeah, Growly?"

Dave shifted uncomfortably. His hand twitched, as though he were trying to stop from covering himself, which left Sebastian convinced that no, Dave should never, _never_ cover his cock _ever_ again. It was a fucking work of _art._ His eyes were slowly wandering back down to rest on it once more.

_There should be fucking sculptures of that thing. In museums. And galleries. People should be writing dissertations on—_

"Is there…uh…are you okay?"

Sebastian snapped his eyes back up to Dave's, mentally trying to gather his wits. _Chill the fuck out, Smythe; this is_ not _the first fucking cock you've seen, Jesus!_

"No! I mean, yes!" Sebastian felt tongue tied and stupid – _real fucking smooth –_ so he took a deep breath before he continued. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just, well…where the fuck were you hiding that thing, Bear Cub? You're a lot bigger than I expected."

Dave blushed and dropped his eyes to his cock, glancing between it and Sebastian while rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Is that…do you still…I mean—" Dave stumbled over his words and his brow furrowed. He frowned at Sebastian for a moment as the slender boy just stared at him, waiting for him to finish his not-quite-sentence, "Is that a problem?"

Sebastian couldn't hold in a sharp bark of laughter at that, which left Dave looking positively hurt. The younger teen felt a stab of something awful for a moment and moved swiftly off the bed towards the other boy when he realized that his amusement had been misinterpreted.

"You must be fucking _joking_ , Dave. On what crazy planet do you think I could possibly have a _problem_ with this?" At that, Sebastian curled his hand around the hard, hot – _so hot, so hard, so heavy_ – flesh in question and gave it a slow stroke. His long fingers barely overlapped – his brain was trying desperately to process _that_ while his previously struggling dick was slowly swelling once more. "This…this is like fucking _Christmas_."

Dave let out a strangled cry which shot straight through Sebastian. The dick in his hand was substantial and scorching and so unbelievably hard in a way that he knew had to be painful.

"Christ, Bear Cub, it must have been torture keeping your jeans on," Sebastian crooned in sympathy as he continued stroking. The head of Dave's cock was purple and weeping pre-come; Sebastian guessed that Dave hadn't felt a moment of relief since the club. The denim of Dave's jeans constricting across his cock for all that time must have been agony; he could only imagine the friction and pressure. "Come on babe, let's take care of that for you."

The needy moans Dave was making as Sebastian pumped him harder were _definitely_ the sexiest thing that the more experienced teen had heard in a very long time. He'd always felt empowered when he could make another man fall apart but this was – though Sebastian was hesitant to admit it to himself – more than that. He wasn't just feeling smug and self-satisfied; he genuinely wanted to make this perfect for Dave. Not for Sebastian's reputation or ego, but actually _for Dave_.

Pushing his unusual thoughts aside, Sebastian used his free hand to guide Dave, twisting them around and nudging with his hips until the other teen's knees bumped into the edge of the bed. He ran his hand up along the muscular planes of the footballer's back until it reached his neck, pulling him in for a messy but scalding kiss.

"Sit," he said softly as he drew back from Dave's lips and released his cock. His hand felt oddly empty, as though letting go had been _wrongwrongwrong_. When Dave just stared at him blankly for a moment, eyes glazed and breath heavy, Sebastian gave him a light shove until he took the hint and sat down.

"Perfect," Sebastian purred as he dropped to his knees between the other boy's legs, "Now, Growly, lean back a little and give me some room."

He was very glad for his experience when he first slipped his mouth over the head of Dave's dick. He expected Dave would be overwhelmed by how it felt, and if the hard thrust upward was any indication, he'd been right. As it was, he'd been ready for it, his hands had been braced against the larger teen's hips and he'd been ready to shift backwards if he needed to.

"Oh _fuck_ , _fuck, fuck_ ," Dave was babbling, which left Sebastian very pleased with himself. He pulled back for a moment to lick a wet streak along his palm then gripped the base of the length in front of him, trying to make up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Sebastian prided himself on how good he was at deep-throating but he'd never had someone this big in his mouth. _How had he ever been satisfied with anything less before?_ Sebastian refused to let that thought fester. He tried to focus on his technique instead of how the weight on his tongue made his stomach clench; how the hands twisting in his hair and rubbing at his scalp made him melt; and how the muscular strength of the thighs brushing against him made him feel things he wasn't even sure he could name.

Normally when he gave head, it was a means to an end. When done right, the power it gave him over his partner was a special kind of rush beyond anything else – but he'd never found it to be particularly stimulating beyond that. This felt different.

_Maybe this could become something._

No. No, it couldn't. Because that just wasn't who Sebastian was; it wasn't what he wanted.

_Are you sure?_

Sebastian gave himself a mental kick and pushed his attention back to what he was doing. He had just pulled back to tongue at the sensitive skin behind the head of Dave's cock and he knew the other boy was getting close. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore the heat and thrill that was curling inside him at that thought, so he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy what he was doing. Sucking cock just wasn't normally this good for him – it wouldn't hurt him to savor it this one time. _Just for a moment_. It felt so amazing, so intense. In the back of his mind he knew he was moaning – his hand had just slipped south and started rubbing at his own cock when Dave let out a yelp and yanked Sebastian off him.

"What the hell did you do that for, Bear Cub? We were just getting to the best part," Sebastian whined, his voice cracked and desperate. He knew he wasn't exactly sounding dignified but he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Seb…I'm…I'm so fucking close. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Fuck, _Dave_ ," he moved forward quickly, trying to get back to what he'd been doing. He frowned when Dave gripped his jaw firmly, holding him inches away from where he wanted to be.

"Come on Seb, I thought you wanted to—"

"You're still going to fuck me, babe, that's not even an issue. Just…we've both been really fucking horny tonight and it'll be better if we do this first. And we've got plenty of time. Trust me, okay? You won't be leaving here until I've ridden that unreasonably attractive cock of yours."

Dave groaned loudly as he let go of Sebastian's jaw and angled back to twine his hands in the bed sheets. Sebastian grinned in victory, leaning forward and nuzzling at the hardness in front of him. He breathed deeply to inhale the musky scent as he watched Dave's eyes shutter closed.

_I am going to rock your world._

With that thought, Sebastian took as much of Dave's cock in his mouth as he could, quickly and without warning. He could feel that intense excitement building back up inside him as he heard the noises Dave was making, felt the jerky hip movements Dave was trying to hold back. He closed his eyes, losing himself in what he was doing. He was pumping at the base of the saliva-slick shaft while he sucked and moaned around what he could take in his mouth, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of Dave's dick as he moved up and down. He knew that the combination of things he was doing would finish Dave off very soon and for once Sebastian was eager for the taste of it. The tangy droplets of pre-come that had escaped enticed him, made him want _more_. His own hips were thrusting shallowly, uselessly, into the air but instead of reaching down to provide some friction, he used his free hand to cup and massage at Dave's balls.

Almost immediately the added sensation had Dave gasping, his left hand flying to Sebastian's neck – not quite holding him in place, but applying just enough pressure to make Sebastian's dick throb from arousal. He'd never really enjoyed the taste and feel of someone coming in his mouth before (though he was good at pretending he did) but this time – _JesusChristsofuckinghot_ _–_ it actually felt good. Amazing. For once he was savoring the taste and texture, instead of just dealing with it. He was pumping Dave through the aftershocks and swallowing everything he was given, even wanting more.

He blatantly refused to let himself wonder at the implications of that. Instead, he used his tongue to clean Dave thoroughly, though he was sure the other teen was quite sensitive by that point, before moving up and straddling him as closely as he could, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and trapping his own hard cock between them.

Dave blinked at him foggily a few times before Sebastian could see him literally pull himself back together. His breathing was still ragged and he was obviously still dazed, but he sat up straighter, winding his arms solidly around Sebastian – who steadfastly refused to ask himself why he felt protected rather than trapped – and began languidly kissing the slender teen, dipping his tongue along his lower lip and biting gently at it until Sebastian's mouth parted. They spent several minutes draped around each other, pressed together tightly while their tongues drowsily mapped out each other's mouths.

This wasn't something that Sebastian did normally, he acknowledged in the back of his fuzzy mind, but it just felt so damn good he found it hard to summon the energy to care.

When they eventually pulled apart, it wasn't even Sebastian's doing. That was something he refused to examine too closely, he could figure out what it meant another time.

Dave had shifted his focus, had started mouthing along the skin from Sebastian's neck to his shoulder, sucking and biting his way from one side to the other and back. At some point while they had been kissing, Dave must have unwound his arms from around the boy on his lap, because his hands were resting on Sebastian's hips – a fact that the smaller teen only became aware of when Dave's thumbs started stroking along the skin.

He heard Dave let out one of those growls that Sebastian was fast developing a kink for and he briefly wondered what had caused it. He hadn't expected to find himself suddenly tossed onto his back, his head landing squarely on his pillow, while the footballer suddenly _attacked_ the lines of his pelvic bone with his tongue and teeth.

_Jesus. Fucking. Christ._

Apparently Dave was developing his own kink, if his actions were anything to judge by.

"You are," Dave paused to lick along the left line from its lowest point all the way to Sebastian's hip, "so sexy." He bit into the skin hard enough to leave a neat ring of indentations before suckling on it and doing the same for the other side. "This fucking _V_ that you have…just…fuck."

Sebastian smirked and folded his arms up behind his head. He was really turned on and keen to get a move on, but the urgency was gone since he'd come earlier and he was happy to let Dave explore for a while. Besides, Sebastian always liked having his ego fed – Dave was definitely accomplishing that. And having the older teen go crazy over his hip bones wasn't exactly a chore.

After a few minutes Sebastian had to stop Dave. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself – of _course_ he was – but he was getting antsy and he'd started to suspect Dave wouldn't stop on his own. _Oh yeah, definitely found something interesting there._

"Not that this isn't fun, Bear Cub," Sebastian leered, "but I'm really going to have to insist that you stop trying to eat me alive at _least_ long enough to fuck me."

He smirked at the groan he could feel Dave release against his skin before the larger boy shifted, crawling up Sebastian's body with a trail of not-quite-gentle nips until they were face to face, strong arms braced on either side of his head. Dave was supporting most of his own weight, although he was leaning just enough against Sebastian to press him firmly into the bed. _Hot_.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Dave breathed along Sebastian's jaw before latching onto a spot just below his ear and sucking hard.

_Super hot._

"You gotta…mmmm…" Sebastian let himself be distracted for just a second before refocusing, "you gotta start by prepping me, Growly. And with your size," he added as he pushed his cock against Dave's, "you're going to need to do a pretty thorough job."

He watched as Dave blushed for a moment at his words, strangely charmed by the other boy's innocence where at other times, with other people, he would have been mentally rolling his eyes.

He tilted his head in the direction of his bedside table, "The lube is in the top drawer, babe."

Dave shuffled a bit to prop himself up on one arm and opened the drawer. He reached in, fumbling around for a moment before he found what he was looking for. He leaned down for a kiss, hard and fast, before sliding back down to where he'd been positioned previously between Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian could see that Dave was eyeing his hip bones again but pulled his stare away after just a few seconds to focus on the task at hand.

"I uh…I know what I'm supposed to do," Dave said slowly, "but I'm kinda worried I'm going to do it wrong."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little, though he wasn't sure exactly why. "You're not going to do it wrong, Growly. Just, start with one finger. I'll tell you when you can add another. Just don't do anything crazy, like try to shove your whole hand up there."

"I'm not a complete idiot, Seb."

"No," Sebastian grinned as he spread his thighs further to give Dave better access, "but normally I'd say start with two fingers. I usually like that better, but to be honest, even your fingers are kind of big, so…just one. And lots of lube."

Dave popped the cap on the bottle of lubricant and drizzled some out before slicking up his fingers. Sebastian watched him carefully but didn't need to interfere; Dave apparently did know what he needed to do, even if he wasn't completely confident. After a moment where Sebastian was reasonably sure Dave was trying to get the lube warm – the younger teen considered that to be _particularly_ thoughtful of him – the larger boy moved his finger to briefly rub around the ring of muscle at Sebastian's entrance before pushing slowly inwards.

Sebastian inhaled sharply at the satisfying feeling – he wasn't exactly a blushing virgin so there was very little pain – and let out a low moan as Dave carefully pumped his finger in and out.

"Is that okay?" Dave croaked, clearly affected by what he was doing.

"More than okay, Bear Cub. You can add another if you want."

Dave nodded and pulled out, adding some more lube and making the same effort to warm it as earlier, before sliding two fingers back inside. This time the burning sensation was stronger, not too bad but definitely there. This was something Sebastian always enjoyed – as long as it wasn't too intense that stretching burn was a feeling that he appreciated; it increased the stimulation. Just as he was about to suggest that Dave move, the other teen started to twist and curl his fingers carefully, obviously looking for – _Oh, fuck!_

"Was that—?"

"Yessss…" Sebastian hissed as he rolled his hips, trying to encourage Dave to start moving his fingers again. Dave took the hint, sliding his fingers back and forth smoothly, grinning against Sebastian's hip. He was obviously fairly pleased with himself – _so he fucking should be_ , Sebastian couldn't help but think as broad fingertips rubbed over his prostate again. After a minute or two the burn started to ease, leaving Sebastian squirming to try and get more. "Fuck, babe, just…just spread your fingers a little bit, okay? Then I want a third."

Dave hummed in a way that Sebastian assumed was an agreement as the footballer followed the directions he was given and began scissoring his fingers. He made a few more shallow thrusts before drawing his fingers back until they were barely lingering inside Sebastian. Dave cautiously eased a third fingertip in then very, very slowly pushed.

Sebastian was on fire, not just from the stretch of his rim around Dave's fingers, but from the way he felt so full, the way those fingers kept brushing across that sensitive spot, the way every nerve ending was tingling at the dragging sensation when Dave moved his hand back and forth.

"Shit, Dave," Sebastian groaned, "stop moving."

The older teen looked up startled, the pleased expression on his face morphing into horror. "Oh God, are you okay?" He started to pull his fingers out and Sebastian had to latch onto his wrist quickly to keep him where he was, "Was I too rough? Fuck, Seb, I'm sorry—"

"No, no. It's not that. It feels good. Just…it's too good. I don't want to come again until that _remarkable_ dick of yours is inside me, okay? So just keep your fingers still for a bit then we can get to the best part."

His eyes met Dave's worried, searching ones. After a few seconds Dave must have found whatever reassurance he was looking for because he took a deep breath and calmed down. They relaxed for a few minutes – Sebastian just taking pleasure in the fullness while not being overwhelmed by movement, meanwhile Dave was keeping his fingers still and steady but taking advantage of the brief lull to reacquaint his mouth with Sebastian's pelvic bone. Sebastian was somewhat amused at Dave's obvious fascination with the area, though he chose to just enjoy it rather than make jokes like he normally would.

Once the burn was almost gone and he was confident he was stretched enough, Sebastian reached over into the still open drawer. He pulled out a string of foil packets, pulling them closer before rolling his eyes and dropping them to the floor with an exasperated sigh. Shifting a little further, he reached back into the drawer and pulled out an unopened box, grinning in triumph at it and ripping the top open quickly. He tore one of the foil packets off the row and tossed it towards Dave.

"Put that on, Bear Cub."

"What was wrong with the other ones?" Dave asked as he slid his fingers out of Sebastian to open the condom wrapper.

"Nothing, but I don't really want to cut off your circulation."

"What?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, becoming impatient. Why was Dave questioning his fucking condom choice right now instead of shoving his cock where it belonged? Didn't he realize just how _empty_ Sebastian was feeling?

"Seriously, Growly? Your dick is huge. Those were regular condoms. The one in your hand is a larger one."

Understanding dawned on the older boy's face, but it was quickly replaced with a cheeky look.

"Does that mean you've never brought home a guy who needed the larger size, then?" Dave grinned as he spoke, "So you just, what? Keep a box in case?"

"Fuck you, Bear Cub. It's all about being prepared. And in some cases, being optimistic."

Dave shook his head in amusement as he rolled the latex on and added some lube. He slicked it along the length of his shaft and settled himself between Sebastian's spread thighs.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me, Dave? I was ready ages ago, now I'm just _bored_."

"Fuck you, Seb," Dave laughed as he positioned himself, pushing forward slowly and carefully. Far too slowly for Sebastian's liking – the younger teen wanted _more_ and was used to getting what he wanted. He braced his arms against the headboard of his bed and used it as leverage, pushing himself further downwards _fast_ until the back of his thighs made contact with Dave's hips.

He didn't regret it, as such, but he was certainly left thinking that perhaps Dave had the right idea after all.

It was just _so much more_ than he'd ever encountered before. There was quite a bit more pain than he was used to but he wasn't worried about that – not when it was accompanied by the most spine tingling sensations he'd ever experienced. He didn't just feel full; he felt _impaled_ but in the most amazing way. Every part of his body was yearning to feel more but at the same time he didn't think he could handle it. He wanted Dave to _movemovemove_ but _God_ part of Sebastian really hoped he wouldn't. He hadn't embarrassed himself sexually for a very long time but he was fairly certain that if Dave shifted even the tiniest bit it would be all over for Sebastian.

He lifted his head from where he'd arched it back into the pillow and looked at Dave who was staring at him in wide eyed shock. He was pretty sure he'd let out a strange shriek-yelp hybrid once he'd pushed himself onto Dave's dick (which, he could admit, may not have been the best idea but at the same time it kind of _was_ ) so he wasn't surprised to see that Dave looked like he couldn't figure out if he was turned on or worried.

"Geez, Seb, shit. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, babe," Sebastian tried to be nonchalant but he was pretty sure he failed, "how about you?" Then, because he couldn't quite help himself, "Some weather we're having, huh?"

"That's…fuck, that's not funny, Seb." Dave looked genuinely worried and Sebastian wasn't quite prepared for the way his heart leapt into his throat.

"I…" he tried to answer but he found himself unable to put the words together. The way Dave was looking at him was just too intense. He broke eye contact and stared at the ceiling trying to pull himself together. This was completely unlike him. "I'm fine, Bear Cub." When Dave didn't reply, he locked gazes with him again and tried to push as much reassurance towards the other boy as he could. " _Really_. I'm fine. It's a little overwhelming, is all. Just…just don't move for a second, I don't know if I'll scream or if I'll come," he joked.

Dave grimaced. "I wasn't…I really… _God_ …I won't be moving just yet, Seb, trust me," the larger boy rasped before burying his head in the pillow by Sebastian's neck. Abruptly, he was reminded that this was Dave's first time. He hadn't forgotten, precisely, but the knowledge had fallen to the back of his mind once that beautiful cock had taken up residence in his ass. He felt the urge to make a joke of it but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. The knowledge that Dave was having just as big a control issue as Sebastian relaxed the younger boy, although he told himself that it was almost expected in Dave's case – what exactly was Sebastian's excuse?

They lay twined together for a minute or two, just pressed up against each other. Sebastian could feel the dampness of sweat on Dave's skin against his own, could feel the other boy's breath tickling at his ear. He could feel the tiny quivers that occasionally rippled through the larger teen's muscles and he could feel Dave's heart beating steadily in time with his. He was almost convinced – somewhat absurdly – that Dave's pulse stood out so strongly he could even feel it thrumming through the hard flesh inside him and echoing through his own body.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sebastian was not the over-sensitive, sentimental type. He never had been, so why on earth was he picking that night to turn into an unfortunate character in a cheesy romantic comedy?

He needed to do something before his mind spun thoroughly out of control and turned him into a complete sap. He needed to have a good fuck, get them both off and then get Dave the hell out of there.

When he was reasonably sure neither he nor Dave would come too soon – well, he knew he wouldn't; he was judging Dave based on the fact that his heartbeat had slowed and he was breathing normally – Sebastian rolled his hips just a little spurring Dave into movement.

Oh.

_Oh._

He'd always had a bit of a thing about size, had always appreciated the more endowed men he'd bedded, but none of them had been quite this large and he just hadn't _known_.

He was so wrong – he would absolutely be coming far too soon. _But,_ he thought to himself as he felt Dave gasping against him and gripping the sheets beside his shoulder, _at least I won't be the only one._

Every retreating move Dave made was some kind of exquisite torture to Sebastian; it was so, _so_ good. _Too good_ – the pull along his inner walls and entrance shot white hot sparks straight through him but left the previously filled areas feeling bereft and empty. Feeling w _rong_. Every push forward left Sebastian shaking, he felt like he wanted _more_ although he knew there was _no way_ more could even exist – it was already too much, the sheer size of Dave meant that the friction and pressure against his prostate was relentless. He was _whimpering_ , he could hear himself but he just couldn't control it; he felt feverish and hazy, his hands were grabbing and clinging at Dave against his will, digging into those fucking incredible muscles on Dave's back, his hips, his ass, pulling him forward frantically in wordless encouragement.

Sebastian was sure Dave had started out slow but somehow the shallow, careful thrusts had morphed into long, deep plunges, _rutting_ into Sebastian in a way that was senseless, graceless, and _so fucking right_. Each drive in had Sebastian sliding several inches along his now-damp sheets, he could feel the electric sparks traveling up through his clenching stomach to shock through his heart and along his veins until he was halfway certain that energy bolts would start escaping from his fingertips.

He couldn't even form enough coherent thought to wonder how the fuck he could be feeling like that, not when every single movement left him convinced he was going to come right then and there only to build even further – _howhowhow…fuckfuckfuck_ – until he couldn't breathe, couldn't focus, couldn't do anything but let it keep climbing and hope that when he fell over the edge he wouldn't fucking _die_.

And then a strong hand gripped his cock and without even a single stroke he was coming – _or dying, did it even matter anymore?_ – with waves of pleasure so intense it was almost agony as they crashed over him. There was nothing left except the hand on him and the fullness inside him and he was so overwhelmed by the _bliss_ and undefinable _emotions_ that he felt like he was flying.

Some primal part of Sebastian could just feel, or hear, or understand when Dave came as well; he was still boneless and mindless from his brain-shattering orgasm but his heart _leapt_ because he just _knew_ and it felt. So. Good.

_So right._

When his mind finally started to regroup, he realized that Dave was twisted slightly to one side so as not to crush Sebastian with his large upper body. He was still nestled between Sebastian's legs, his cock still firmly embedded inside the younger boy, though Sebastian could tell it had softened. He was relieved at that – he was fairly convinced that another round that night would actually be the death of him (though there was a traitorous part of his mind that was clearly insane and thought it would be a great idea _and what a way to go_ ).

"Wow," Dave moaned into the pillow.

He agreed before he could stop himself and winced when Dave reached down and held the condom in place as he carefully pulled out of Sebastian.

He felt empty. How had he never realized how empty he'd always been before?

Sebastian lay still for a few minutes, concentrating on calming his heart rate and regaining feeling in his extremities. He watched as Dave threw the condom away and gently cleaned Sebastian's stomach with tissues before reclining beside him. _Considerate_. The jelly in his muscles was slowly disappearing but, to his concern, the emotions he'd been casting aside were not doing the same. He'd thought he had just been feeling attached because the sex had been so fucking spectacular, but if anything now it was over he was feeling _more_ connected. _More_ affectionate. He wanted to make stupid plans with this stupid boy and go on stupid dates and do stupid things. _Stupid_.

He had the insane urge to roll towards Dave and fucking _cuddle_ with him.

That just wasn't him. He was going to ignore the idiotic notions that had taken up residence in his brain, and no matter how mind blowing this experience had been he would _not_ be indulging in a repeat performance with Dave. Not that night, not any other night. Once was apparently dangerous enough. He didn't feel these things and he didn't act like a sentimental fool. Sebastian Smythe did not cuddle. He didn't. He wouldn't.

 _Don't you fucking dare._ He clenched his fist when it started to reach over and counted to ten when he thought he might shift just a little bit closer. _No_.

Apparently his internal debate was irrelevant because at that moment Dave shifted over to pull Sebastian into him. Sebastian gave himself six seconds – _nowait…notenough…justalittlelonger_ – to enjoy the warmth and security that he felt at the embrace before pulling away and regurgitating words he'd used dozens of times before with men who meant absolutely nothing to him. "Are you still here?"

It had never been difficult for him to say before; he wouldn't let the lump in his throat stop him. Dave looked him square in the eye and tilted his head. Sebastian felt like he was being examined. And not in a fun way.

"What's the matter, Seb?" Dave asked jokingly, "Afraid I'll never leave?"

Sebastian stamped down the smile he wanted to give the other boy, "Come on Bear Cub, this has been fun, but don't get clingy."

Dave rolled his eyes at Sebastian. "Chill out, Seb. I'll be out of your hair soon. Just…give me five minutes so I don't fall down your stairs since my legs aren't really working right now. I'm not one of those creeps you just picked up and need to get rid of so you can scrub them off your skin, I'm your friend. Relax."

Sebastian snorted at that. He couldn't relax – that would be a disaster. And he had absolutely no plans to scrub Dave off his skin. Though maybe he should, maybe it would help with this problem Sebastian seemed to be having where he was _losing his fucking mind_.

"Fine. But we're not even really friends, are we? So just don't try and cuddle me—" _Please I just can't deal with that._ "—again or anything. We had fun. It was awesome and maybe we'll even do it again sometime—" _Yes. No! Yes. Fuck!_ "—but if you're looking for feelings and other boring shit maybe you should look for someone who wants the same."

His stomach was doing flips at the stung look on Dave's face. He knew he was being a total dick – Dave wasn't asking for much, just to hold him for a minute. He wasn't trying to fucking propose marriage or anything – but Sebastian knew he needed to be a jerk or he'd give in and that just wasn't an option. He might play it off as nothing but Dave _was_ his friend; if not before, he certainly was after the amazing experience they'd just shared. But he couldn't get past the coiling desire in his gut that wanted more than that. _No._

"Fine," Dave sighed as he climbed unsteadily out of bed and began to pull his clothes on, "but for the record, Seb, we _are_ friends. I…I knew what this was to you. You don't have to worry that I'll try to make it more than that. But you don't need to be a dick about it."

He didn't reply. What could he say? Dave was right. And wrong. How could he know what this was to Sebastian when Sebastian himself didn't know? Yeah, it had started out as just fun but he didn't think he could put a name to what it had become. He watched as Dave finished dressing and pulled on his shoes. When the other boy approached him and placed a kiss on his forehead, he couldn't bring himself to pull back to stop him – he was already fighting hard not to lean into it.

The spot on his skin where Dave's lips had touched seared as the footballer sighed and left the room.

Sebastian waited until he heard the door downstairs close behind the larger teen. When he was sure the other boy was gone, he curled onto his side and hugged the pillow Dave had been using just moments before. He was disappointed that Dave had left, despite the fact that he had pushed him to do so.

"What are you doing to me, Bear Cub?"


End file.
